In the production of various articles, it is common to provide an index table for moving the parts through successive stations at which various operations are performed. Where the operations are automated, it is desirable that the indexing should be accurate and repetitive so that the parts are moved an accurate angular distance.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an index table which is indexable by predetermined increments and is accurately positioned at each station; which index table has the parts submerged in oil and at least has certain parts thereof such as main bearings thereof lubricated by mechanical motion of the index table.